Panem's Little Liars
by ClaireEatsCookies
Summary: Clove, Katniss, Annie, and Glimmer were best friends until Cashmere, their 'group' leader, mysteriously disappeared. A year later, Cashmere is nowhere to be seen, and they've all grown apart. But when anonymous texts threaten to expose their deepest secrets, especially the ones they thought were long gone, they become closer than ever. Based off of TV show Pretty Little Liars. AU.


**Hey guys! So basically, this is a Hunger Games twist on Pretty Little Liars. If you don't know what Pretty Little Liars is, I suggest you read this. Please read and review everyone, and don't be afraid to check out my other stories, Something About You and Camp Nightmare! And just so you know, a lot of thing will be different. Besides, if I wrote it word for word, that'd be plagiarism! And p.s. I know in the series that Emily (who I will have Annie portray) is a lesbian, but I am going to have her straight in this. No offense to anyone, it's just not my area that I'm comfortable writing in. Plus, Odesta is too cute to ignore! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games / Pretty Little Liars**

Cashmere was _that_ girl. The one you'd call up first if your crush asked you out. The one you'd gossip to about some girl in your class. The one you'd share your deepest secrets with. The one who you'd want to give you fashion advice. The one you wanted to be friends with. Yeah, _that _was Cashmere. From the long, golden locks, to the baby blue eyes, to the Fendi purse, and to her Jimmy Choo wedges, Cashmere was easily Rosewood High's "It Girl". She had everyone under her control, so very much so that the school should've been renamed Cashmere High. And it was so fortunate of four, certain girls, to befriend this certain blonde-haired girl.

Meet Katniss, Clove, Annie, and Glimmer. Katniss was the artsy one of the group. She often wore hippie-ish clothing, tried colored streaks in her sleek, dark hair, or listened to funky rock music. Clove was the over-achiever of the group, and was top of the everything. You would find her in something sharp and formal, with her hair perfectly done and not a strand of hair astray. Then there was Annie. Quiet, shy, mumbling Annie. Annie was an outstanding swimmer, and had always been seen wearing some sort of exercise clothes or equipment. Then, there was Glimmer. Glimmer, you see, had always been in the shadows of Cashmere, more than all the other girls had. Not to mention, she was sort of overweight. She was lovable, sweet sweet Glimmer, but that was all. But despite their very clear differences, these girls had been the very best of friends since the sixth grade.

However, that all changed one night, during the summer before ninth grade.

Katniss, Clove, Glimmer, Annie were all curled up in Clove's barn, which she had remodeled to be a smaller, separate house that she was planning to move into during her junior year. They had all been giggling about something when a loud crash was heard from the outside of the barn. They all shared a frightened glance and shifted slightly. Then the crash was heard again. Annie let out a small whimper, which earned a hug from Katniss and a "shh!" from Clove. "Get over here!" Clove whispered as she grabbed the poker from the fireplace and began inching toward the door. The girls cowered behind her as they reached the door, breaths held dramatically, tension tearing at their insides when...

"Boo!" Cashmere screamed as she yanked open the barn door.

Glimmer returned the scream and toppled backwards and over the couch. Annie let out a yelp and curled on the floor. Katniss had flinched dramatically and was stuck in an awkward position with a look of horror on her face. Clove had accidentally punched Cashmere in the face, with terror on her features, which then changed to relieved, and then to a glare. Cashmere looked at them smugly, and walked past them.

"Sorry I'm late," she called airily over her shoulder.

Clove shut the barn door and stormed over to her.

"_Sorry I'm late_? Really? You nearly scared the piss out of us!" she said angrily.

Cashmere raised her eyebrows and pulled out a cigarette. She was about to light it when Clove ripped it from her hand and threw it in the fire.

"What's your problem?" Cashmere sneered.

Clove scoffed. "_My _problem is that you almost give us, especially Annie, a heart attack, and then you strut in here like nothing happened and light a _cigarette_! Are you mental? Are you on drugs right now?" she seethed, snapping her fingers in Cashmere's face.

Cashmere held up her hand. "Puh-lease. It was just a joke! And besides, what's smoking ever gonna do to me?" she said coolly.

"Well I hope you get lung cancer and then you'll see what smoking does to you," Clove retorted as she walked to the other couch, tossing her legs on the armrest.

The other girls stood there in shock. They were used to Cashmere and Clove's arguments, but this one was by far the worst. Slowly, they made their way to the chairs and sat down. After a few moments of silence, Cashmere stood up.

"You guys are boring. It's eleven o'clock, let's do something fun!" she said as she grabbed a bottle of beer from her bag.

However, no one but Clove noticed she had slipped something into it. She simply shook her head, and then spoke up.

"I don't drink," she stated sternly.

"Oh, loosen up, would you? It's a few sips, no harm," Cashmere grinned. "Katniss, you first!" she giggled, handing her the bottle.

Katniss chugged a few gulps, then passed it to Annie, who looked at it uneasily, but eventually shut her eyes and swallowed. Coughing, she placed it in Glimmer's hand, who stared at it, and then gulped it down. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and passed the remains of the brown bottle to Clove. She pursed her lips whilst a plan unfolded in her head.

"Aren't you going to drink any?" Clove inquired.

Cashmere shook her head. "I already had some before I came here," she replied.

Clove narrowed her eyes, then lifted the bottle to her mouth, she clamped her lips shut against the bottle, and let the liquid dribble down her chin and into her shirt, not even letting a drop in her mouth. Faking a few swallows, she waited until the bottle was empty before she tossed at the ground before Cashmere. Clove had never, and would never, drink. Cashmere smirked at her, and she smirked back.

After about ten minutes, all the girls' (but Clove) visions were blurring, thoughts jumbled, even though they weren't drunk, they had drifted into a very, deep sleep. Although she wasn't tired, Clove laid her head to rest.

-12:17 am-

Clove woke with a startling _squeak_. She looked around to see if the other girls had woken, but none of them seem to have noticed or woken up. Instead, they were snoring and dozing soundly. She then turned over to the door, which had been left ajar. Looking again, she noticed Cashmere was gone. She chewed her lip, then quietly pushed though the door and into the dark night.

-3:34 am-

Katniss, Annie, and Glimmer all woke within the same minute.

"Ugh, I feel like crap," Glimmer groaned.

"Uh, guys? Where's Clove and Cashmere?" Katniss said concerned. The pale moonlight shone through the open door and illuminated her startled face.

She then got up and walked to the door, noticing a figure approaching them. It was Clove.

"Where's Cashmere?" Katniss interrogated.

"I..I don't know," Clove stated, shaking her head. "I went to go find her, but..."

"But what?" said Katniss impatiently.

Clove chewed her lip and looked up at Katniss.

"I think I heard her scream."

**Anddd that's it! Yes, I know all you PLL fans notice some things are different, but as I said earlier, this isn't going to be the exact same. Frankly, the book is very different than the show, and this will be too. So bear with me, and get ready for the next chapter!**


End file.
